strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:77. Snaking Stream Rematch
In Street Fighter X Tekken you can use Ibuki as an anchor for Cross A... Wrong game... In this mission that has very little to do with the original Snaking Stream you will be against 3 Nizars and one Caliph MK II that calls himself the Wazir. What the hell does the Caliph have against you anyways? He appears so much and even hides in the Wazir persona to further antagonize you in this trail. You think he hates you more than the original Stronghold Characters. Speaking of the original Stronghold (I never played beyond crusader) for your ally we have the big bad himself Wolf. At a glace you might see the starting gold and you might think this is just a survival mission, let wolf set up and begin attacking and you have to take the brunt of the enemy onslaught until wolf can win this for the team. In reality you get the idiot wolf here. He is useless and you need to carry the team. Now while a little cramped you can make a nice and tidy economy here. Or you can do what I do is use the pause worker glitch to assign many workers to the same farms, no one will judge you. Either way if you play legit or not it doesn't matter, you have enough resources. What I like to do is build a tower near Nizar, do like 15 crossbowmen and 1-2 shields. They should be good enough to pin down mister shadow. The shields are invaluable as he uses a lot of firepower, but done right this should pin him down and drain his financial resources. do a second tower a little behind at a higher angle that will not be occupied with the Nizar. This is so one of the other two nizar do not sneak past your defenses with assassins and make your lord feel fat. Now resources, do as much as you can. Most of your initial money should go into defenses, I also like to sell pitch and iron at the start for a bit more btw. You should be decent at economy by this point so make money any way you can. As you make money try sending regular (or if you are bold arabian) archers to help the crossbowmen. This is because NPC's will take up the amount of targets your crossbowmen have to shoot and these two (especially arabian due to higher fire rate) can still kill them in one hit. A fire Batista (I know what I said) could help pin down Nizar as his finances drain. When you see him slowing down start working on your melee unit of choice, so long as they don't suck they should be able to bypass the amount of archers the beat down Nizar has and kill the lord. Wolf would be taking a beating by this point. Saving him is optional but you should save him just to be a good partner. If you don't like him I am going to tell on you, and you wouldn't like that. At this point I like to start getting Horse Archers. Your economy should be solid enough to allow you to get a good amount. Raid your opponents and drain their financial resources. You should be able to reasonably replenish the Horse Archers who die during the raids of the castles with the economy. I like to take on the Nizar who is bullying your friend wolf, the same friend who wants to kill you. Just keep beating him down with horse archers, you might get the other two sending troops, just handle them. When killing this Nizar I like to keep my Horse Archers nearby when I send my melee troups to kill the hidden assassins easier. By this point you should be good enough to take on both a Nizar and Wazir when they are at a distance by now. Now I am going to go because this guide made me mad months ago because I finished it once before but for some reason only the first paragraph was saved. Why does Ibuki's SFV track outfit have that dumb mask btw?